Dom DeLuise Narrations
Monsters Inc. (2001) (Read-Along) *''"This is the story of Monsters, Inc. You can read along with me in your book. You will know when it's time to turn the page when you hear this sound… Let's begin now."'' *''"In the dark bedroom of a little boy, the closet door creaked open. The boy snapped awake as a huge, scary monster crept up to his bed and spread its arms wide, preparing to roar! But the boy's scream scared the monster and it staggered back and fell to the floor. Suddenly, the lights came on and the bedroom wall opened up. The boy turned out to be just a robot and the monster was a trainee. Monster Bile was learning to scare children at Monsters, Inc., the largest scream-processing factory in Monstropolis. Ms. Flint, the scare instructor, turned to the class of teammates."'' *''"Mr. Bile had left the closet door open. The trainees spun around to see Mr. Waternoose, the crab-like, five-eyed president of Monsters, Inc. at the back of the room."'' *''"Meanwhile, the company's best Scarer, a huge, hairy, blue-spotted monster named James P. Sullivan, or Sulley for short, was walking to work with his friend, Mike Wazowski. Mike was a little green ball of a monster with one enormous eye. Mike wanted to drive his new car, but Sulley disagreed. You see, monsters captured the screams of children and used them to power their world, but kids weren't as easy to scare as they used to be."'' *''"Mike and Sulley arrived at the factory for work. It was a big day for Sulley because he was about to break the all-time scare record. They crossed the lobby to the receptionist, Celia, who was also Mike's girlfriend. It was Celia's birthday, and Mike was taking her to a fancy sushi restaurant that night to celebrate."'' *''"Sulley and MIke crossed to their work station on the Scare Floor, the busy room where all the scaring in the factory took place. Mike slipped a card key into a slot and a door emerged from a huge overhead vault and dropped into place in front of them. At the next station, a lizard-like monster named Randall made his preparations. Randall was the company's second-best Scarer, but he was determined to take the lead. Sulley waved to him."'' *''"Red lights lit up above all the doors to show they were active. Mike cheered Sulley on as he opened his door and crossed into a child's room. Sullivan kept his head. Randall's assistant, Fungus, turned to his boss."'' *''"Suddenly, an alarm sounded. Another monster, George, had come out of his door with a human sock stuck to his back. Agents from the Child Detection Agency, or CDA, swarmed onto the Scare Floor. They knocked poor George to the ground, picked off the sock and blew it up. George was disinfected in a shower and shaved clean. Mr. Waternoose was not pleased."'' *''"Despite the temporary setback, Sulley still had a good day. Mike headed out quickly. Just then, Roz, the slug-like dispatcher stopped him. Mike was caught. He hadn't filed it and Celia was waiting. But Sulley jumped in and offered to file the paperwork for him."'' *"When Sulley returned to the empty Scare Floor, he discovered a lone door that had accidentally been left behind. The door's red light was on. Sulley peered into the child's bedroom. No monsters there. But then, he turned around to find a little girl holding his tail! Quickly, he put the girl back in her room and took off. In the locker room, he found that the girl was still clinging to his back! Sulley scooped the girl into a duffel bag and ran back to the Scare Floor. But Randall was there, sending the girl's door back to the vault. Sulley couldn't get her back to her room." *''"Sulley took the duffel bag and rushed to the crowded restaurant where Mike and Celia were dining. Mike looked, but it was too late. The kid was out of the bag. Panicked diners fled the restaurant as CDA agents arrived. Mike and Sulley snatched up the kid and ran. Mike looked back, but the CDA were already taking Celia away."'' *''"The terrified monsters took the girl back to their apartment. She ran around happily until she grabbed a one-eyed teddy bear and Mike objected. And he grabbed the teddy back. Her scream made the lights in the apartment surge brightly. Panicked, Mike ran to the window and pulled the blinds shut. But as he tried to get the bear back to the girl, he slipped, flew through the air and landed in a waste basket. Amazingly, her laughter caused all the lights in the whole building to light up and blow out."'' *''"After a lot of playing, the little girl finally got tired and Sulley put her to bed to his room. But as Sulley started to leave, she whimpered and pointed to the closet. She showed Sulley a picture she had drawn. Sulley comforted her gently until she fell asleep. Then he returned to the living room."'' *''"Sulley figured the best plan was to get the girl back to her room through her closet door at Monsters, Inc. The next day, he disguied her in a little monster costume and took her back to the factory. Of course, they promptly ran into Mr. Waternoose."'' *''"The guys ducked into the restroom with the girl and she and Sulley played hide and seek. But someone was coming. The girl acted scared and all three hid in a stall just before Randall and Fungus entered."'' *''"Mike and Sulley hurried the girl to their station on the Scare Floor. Mike swiped a card key and brought a door down from the vault. Sulley scanned the floor for her. He took off, looking for her. Mike tried to stop him."'' *''"Mike passed Randall in the hall just as Celia approached. Randall knew that the little girl had appeared at a sushi restaurant and he guessed that Mike was involved. Randall told Mike the Scare Floor was about to empty out for lunch and that Boo's door would be in his station."'' *''"Meanwhile, Sulley searched everywhere for Boo. He finally spotted her climbing into a garbage can. But CDA agents stopped to get Sulley's autograph just as some workers appeared and wheeled off the can. Sulley ran up in time to see the workers tip the can down the trash chute, not knowing that Boo had already climbed out and toddled off. He raced down to the basement where the trash was processed and watched horrified as it was smashed into a cube by a giant compactor."'' *''"Mike caught up to Sulley, crying and cuddling the garbage cube in his arms. Boo was with a group of day-care children and their teacher. The delighted Sulley picked Boo up and hugged her tightly."'' *''"On the deserted Scare Floor, Mike spotted Boo's door set up in Randall's station. Mike marched into Boo's room and began bouncing on her bed. Suddenly, a large box flew up from behind the bed and trapped him. After a moment, Randall peeked out of Boo's room. Sulley comforted Boo and they hid as Randall loaded the box containing Mike on a cart and rolled it away."'' *''"Sulley and Boo followed Randall. They caught up with him just as he was strapping Mike into a giant machine, while Fungus tinkered with the controls. A huge vacuum-like device descended from the ceiling toward Mike's face. Sulley pulled the machine's plug. Randall went to investigate, and Sulley quickly freed Mike and snatched up Fungus. Randall returned to find Fungus in the Scream Extractor."'' *''"Sulley decided to go to Mr. Waternoose about the problem. They found him in the training room with a class of trainees. Before Sulley could protest, Mr. Waternoose ushered him into the fake bedroom while Mike held Boo. Boo watched horrified as Sulley was forced to scare the robot child. Boo began to cry and Sulley realized that Boo was truly scared. Just then, the hood of Boo's costume slipped off."'' *''"Still scared, Boo ran from Sulley right into Mr. Waternoose's arms. Mr. Waternoose brought Mike and Sulley to an active door. And he shoved Mike and Sulley through the door and slammed it shut behind them."'' *''"The two friends found themselves in a snowstorm of the Himalayas. Sulley tried desperately to re-open the door, but it was no use. They were stuck. Suddenly, the Yeti, a huge, hairy monster, appeared. The Yeti invited the two distressed monsters back to his cave."'' *''"The Yeti shared his food, talked about his life and mentioned a village at the bottom of the mountain. As soon as Sulley heard this, he began frantically building a makeshift sled out of the poor Yeti's belongings. Mike was furious. Mike was not interested in risking his life to help her, so Sulley grabbed a lantern, hopped on the sled and sped off down the mountain alone."'' *''"Sulley found an active closet door in the village and crossed back into Monsters, Inc. He burst onto the Scare Floor and raced for Randall's secret lab. Boo was strapped in the chair, the Scream Extractor inches from her face, as Waternoose and Randall looked on. Sulley charged in like a bull and smashed the machine out of Boo's path. He grabbed Boo and they took off."'' *''"Suddenly, Mike showed up and tried to apologize. Sulley just dragged him along, with Randall chasing after them. They ran to the Scare Floor and Sulley grabbed onto a door on its way back to the door vault. Sulley, Mike and Boo clung to the door as it sailed through the enormous vault on a conveyor belt, surrounded by doors as far as the eye could see. Just then, they spotted Randall riding on another door straight toward them."'' *''"Mike looked at Boo, then socked himself in the head. The red lights above their door and all the doors in the vault lit up. The trio jumped through the door and found themselves in a house on a beautiful Hawaiian beach. They quickly ran out of the house, into a neighbor's house and into another door back into the vault. But Randall was still right behind them."'' *''"Randall closed in, seized Boo and disappeared with her into a door. Knowing Sullivan was not far behind, Randal waited, then attacked Sullivan as soon as he appeared in the doorway. Suddenly, Randall's head jerked back. It was Boo, pulling him back! Sulley was saved and was able to get back into the room. Sulley pushed Randall through a door into a run-down trailer in a swamp."'' *''"Just then, Boo's door rode by and they jumped on it. But before they could get it open, it lurched off in another direction. The door sailed back down toward the Scare Floor where Mr. Waternoose was waiting for them, surrounded by CDA agents. As the door landed, Mike threw one of Boo's socks at the agents and they all panicked. In the commotion, Mike took off, carrying Boo's costume and the agents followed him. Sulley grabbed Boo's door, and he and Boo ran the other way. Only Mr. Waternoose saw Sulley had Boo and he chased after them alone."'' *''"Sulley ran with Boo to the training room. He quickly put Boo's door in the fake bedroom and hid Boo in the bed to make it look like Boo's room. Mr. Waternoose arrived at the door. Suddenly, the lights came on and the walls opened up. Mike was manning the controls and Waternoose was caught red-handed. As Mike and Sulley watched, the CDA agents crossed onto the stage, arrested him and led him away."'' *''"Sulley used a card key to activate Boo's door. She was delighted to see her room again, and showed Sulley around. She looked in her closet. Sulley quietly stepped into the closet and closed the door behind him. The CDA then shredded Boo's door to prevent future monsters from getting into her room. Sulley could never see Boo again."'' *''"Thanks to Sulley and Mike's discovery of the superior power of children's laughter, Monsters, Inc. soon switched from screams to giggles. Sulley took over as president and Mike became their best comedian, keeping kids in stitches all day long. But Sulley was sad. He missed Boo. One day, Mike surprised him. It was Boo's reconstructed door, carefully glued back together. Sulley couldn't believe it. He cautiously opened the door."'' Category:Narrations